


Bedtime

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, author's attempt to write humor, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”Tony Stark is workaholic and not very good at sleeping regularily. Too bad for him he has a caring, super soldier boyfriend who wants to take care of him.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know about this. I tried to write comedy, but I’m not sure I succeeded. Still, these prompts are meant to be practice for me so, what the hell, right? Hope you’ll like it!

**Prompt: “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”**

* * *

Never let it be said that Tony Stark was a lazy person. Sure, he sometimes liked to laze around on his days off and spend as long as he could in bed with Steve and just watch TV on the couch with a pizza for lunch. He was also way more of a morning person than people usually took him for, despite all the jokes that his teammates might make at the breakfast table when Tony dragged himself into the kitchen, still half asleep and clutching his coffee mug like it was the Holy Grail. Which, if you asked Tony, it might as well be, considering he was way more protective of his coffee than he was of his own health. Something that really concerned Steve and he usually gave Tony part of his own breakfast, just to make sure Tony ate enough. And who was Tony to say no to his boyfriend’s pathetically big, sad puppy-dog eyes? You’d have better luck telling a group of starving orphans that lunch was cancelled for the day.

But no, Tony was not lazy, by any stretch of the imagination. On the contrary, Tony could spend hours down in his workshop working on new tech, weapons for his friends or his armor without even noticing that days had gone by. Or that he needed food or rest.

Again, this was something that really concerned Steve. Sure, he knew that Tony had nothing but the best intentions when he stayed in his workshop three days without breaks. He might deflect and act like it was all because he didn’t want anyone’s blood on his hands, but Steve knew better. The whole team knew better. Tony still, either out of habit or stubborn pride, worked really hard to cover up his feelings and hide the fact that he cared very much for his friends and wanted them to stay alive. And if he could make sure it happened by making them better armor, weaponry and whatever else they might need in battle, he would do it. Nevermind that he worked himself into the ground while doing it, ‘cause his own health wasn’t as important as his friends, despite said friends trying to tell him otherwise.

“It’s all subconscious.” Natasha had said once, rolling her eyes as Tony once again evaded their concern for him and disappeared down into his workshop with a refilled coffee cup. “He’s been working hard to get approval from other people all his life, he probably thinks he still needs to do it.” She shook her head and sighed tiredly. “идиот.” Her voice was tired and frustrated, but also had very soft hints of fondness in there.

Sometimes Steve still found himself amazed by how quick Natasha had, not only changed her view of Tony from her original report on him for SHIELD, but had come to care about Tony like an annoying but lovable little brother. She cared about him a lot and wouldn’t hesitate to physically knock him out and carry him to bed, tie him to it and force feed him when he woke up, just to make sure he wouldn’t kill himself from lack of sleep and nutrition.

Really, all of them had come to care quite a bit about the genius, as annoying and frustrating as he could be Tony had proven to be very easy to like, once you got past the mile high concrete walls and defenses the genius had built around himself and his heart. And once you got used to his more annoying quirks, like his rambling, his habit of getting too far into people’s personal space, or his habit of working too hard, too long and being too stubborn to accept that he might need a break every once in a while. Like to eat and sleep.

Still, Steve took his responsibility to take care of Tony very seriously, and after almost 24 hours of working non-stop it was high time for him to get some sleep. So Steve headed down the stairs towards the workshop, punched in his access code with ease and walked in.

AC/DC was blasting from the speakers at a volume so high that Steve, with his enhanced hearing, winced viciously and almost covered his ears. Almost a year of dating and he still hadn’t gotten used to how loud Tony played his music. Or his music.

“JARVIS, lower the music!” His yelling wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the music, but Jarvis still lowered the music enough for Steve to relax again. Tony jerked up from his work on in his armor and glared at him.

“How many times have I told you not to turn down my music while I work?” He muttered before he turned back to the boot was currently worked on. And Steve could clearly see he was getting tired, his posture was slightly slumped, he had bags under his eyes and stopped every other second to rub at his eyes. Still Steve shook his head, amused by his boyfriend’s grumpiness, and walked up to the table he was working at.

“How many times have _I_ told _you_  to come to bed at a reasonable time?” Tony rolls his eyes, partly annoyed but mostly distracted.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that before. But I’m almost done with the repulsor on this boot, and after that I only have-“ Steve rolled his eyes again, a fond smirk forming over his lips and looked at his boyfriend, head tilted slightly to the left and resting his hands on his hips. He chuckles.

“Aw honey, it’s cute you think I’m giving you a choice.” Tony’s head snapped up, his eyebrows scrunched together and his focus suddenly entirely on Steve’s words and the tone in Steve’s voice but given only a second to figure out what it means for him before Steve grabbed him around the waist, threw him over his shoulder and heads for the door. “JARVIS, let’s close up shop for tonight.”

 _“Of course Captain Rogers.”_ Tony was too surprised to react when Steve first grabbed him, but when his brain caught up with what was going around him, he started to kick and squirm and push his hands against Steve’s back to try and squirm out of his grip.

“Hey, put me down Rogers! Put me down right now!” Steve smirked.

“Ooh, we’re using surnames now, huh? Gosh Mr. Stark, you sure know how to make a fella feel special.” Steve barely holds back his laugh as he walks up the stairs, not in any hurry at all, and heads towards their bedroom, holding Tony in place over his shoulder with one arm around the back of his knees.

“Oh fuck off, Steve! I have work to do, let me go!” Steve hummed and pursed his lips, pretending to think about it before smirking mischievously.

“Nah, I think you’re done for the day.” Tony growled angrily and refused to stop kicking or squirming or writhing in Steve’s grip, though it proved to be a very fruitless struggle. To Steve it was like carrying a bag of laundry over his shoulder, except he had to tilt his head slightly to side every now and then to avoid Tony's attempts at kicking him in the face. Whether it would be intentional or not was hard to tell, it was always hard to tell with Tony.

Still, it didn’t stop him from trying. That was just how Tony was. Never stop, never quit and never give up, no matter what the odds.

“Steve, this is ridiculous! I have to work on the armor, I don’t have time your-“ Steve shook his head and threw his boyfriend further up over his shoulder, prompting a yelp out of him.

“Yeah, you probably have work to do. It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion, though.” Tony’s only response was a frustrated grunt and an attempt to kick him in the groin but only got him in the stomach, which thanks to his abs was rock-hard and Steve hardly felt a thing.

On their way to the bedroom they passed Natasha and Clint, who were just leaving the gym to go to bed too, but they stopped to smirk and chuckle at the scene of Steve carrying Tony around like a bag slung over his shoulder. An amusing sight but not one too rare these days.

Tony caught their looks and tried to look pleadingly at them, though the effect was slightly ruined by him hanging upside down. “Help? Please?” Natasha just smirked at him and shook her head, her red curls bouncing against her cheeks. Clint laughed at him.

“Nah man, you’re on your own. Quite frankly you’ve only got yourself to blame here.” Tony narrowed his eyes at their friends and glared at them as they passed them.

“Traitors.” Natasha and Clint just laughed and Natasha called out to Steve

“Make sure he gets at least eight hours, Cap. He promised to spar with me tomorrow.” Tony froze in Steve's grip and gulped audibly, either having forgotten about that promise and was now reminded or was just nervous about sparring match on its own. Which was fair when you were going up against the Black Widow.

Steve turned to salute her but didn’t stop walking. “Don’t worry Nat, I’ll make sure he gets a long night’s rest.” He smirked mischievously and smacked Tony on the butt, making Tony yelp in surprise and outrage. Clint groaned and covered his eyes with one hand.

“Aw man, no. Come on Cap, keep your foreplay in the bedroom, okay?” Tony’s head jerked up and he glared at the archer. But before he could say anything, Steve started walking again, turning a corner and their friends were suddenly of sight.

They eventually made it to the bedroom and Steve unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. Tony flailed his arms and legs as he bounced up and down on mattress, then glared up at Steve who was smiling innocently down at him.

“You are not a nice person.” Steve chuckled and sat down beside him on the bed. He pressed a kiss to his temple and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close despite how Tony tried to pull away. Not very successfully, seeing how Steve was a super solider and was much stronger than an average man.

“Aw, come on baby, don’t be like that. You know I love you, but I’m not going to let you go without eating and sleeping. You should know that by now.” Tony grumbled and tried to pull away from Steve again, turning his face away when Steve tried to kiss him again.

“Yes, yes, sleep and food is important, I get it but I-“ He got cut off by a yawn that threatened to break his jaw, and his eyes drooped slightly. Still, Tony was nothing if not stubborn, so he turned to Steve and poked a finger at his chest. “That meant nothing.”

Steve just shook his head at him, kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair playful, laughing at Tony when he tried to bat his hands away. “Sure it didn’t, babe.” Then he gently grabbed Tony’s shirt and pulled it off before throwing it on the floor. Then he got up and kneeled down by Tony’s feet and pulled one shoe, and then the other, slowly, and with a very suggestive grin on his face. Tony narrowed his eyes at him, looked away and folded his arms over his chest.

“Nope. Nope, no, I know what you’re doing, Rogers. It’s not gonna work this time.” He tilted his head up, with his nose in the air. Steve just smiled innocently; pulling the socks off his feet before moving up to unbutton Tony’s pants and pull them down his legs.

“What’s not gonna work, honey?” He looked up at Tony, all big innocent puppy-dog eyes, while pulling his pants of entirely and throwing them to the side. He debated with himself whether or not to take off Tony’s t-shirt too, and eventually decided to leave it on for now, and slowly got up and gently pushed Tony down on the mattress before crawling over, positioning himself over Tony, hands placed one both sides of his head, and leaned down to kiss him.

Tony, to his credit, tried to resist and move his face away from Steve’s mouth or push at his shoulders to get some space between them. But it didn’t take too long for him to give in and start to kiss him back and eventually raise his hands to grab Steve’s shirt to pull it off, which was Steve was than happy to let him do. But when Tony’s hands found their way to his belt buckle, Steve covered his hands with his own.

“Tony, I brought you here to sleep and that’s what we’re gonna do.” He smirked and pulled Tony’s hands away from his belt. “ _All_ that we’re gonna do.”

Tony stared up at him incredulously for almost a full minute before he narrowed his eyes at him. “Seriously? You go out of your way to turn me on just to slam the door in my face?” Steve just looked at him wide eyes and quickly got rid off his own pants and shoes.

“What do you mean? I just helped you undress, that’s all.” He pulled the covers over them, called to Jarvis to turn off the lights, threw his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled his close. “Now sleep.” Tony grumbled, but did settle in his arms and on the pillow, allowing Steve to hold him tighter and spoon him.

“Ass.” He muttered under his breath and Steve chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Please leave kudos, comment and leave your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
